


Maid to Please

by Fierysky



Series: FieryMay x MCU Kink Bingo! [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Angst and Porn, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Forced Play Elements, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Robbie sees Daisy in a maid outfit and wrongly assumes she wants to role play.





	Maid to Please

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CriticalAbuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalAbuse/gifts).



> Square fill for the MCU Kink Bingo G4 'Clothing: Maid Outfit'.
> 
>  **This story has non con elements to it!** Thanks to my MCU Kink Bingo collaborator @agentmmayy who helped me with like, 3 versions of this story.

It was a scorching day at Canelo’s, and between the record-breaking heat wave outside,  and the Rider restless within, Robbie was on edge.

On a whim, he grabbed his phone and shot off a quick text.

_I wanna play. You down?_

He bit his lip as he waited for a response, staring at the only picture of her in his phone. Daisy was nestled in his chest, dark hair spilling all over, and her hand fisted over his heart like she needed his heartbeat to sleep. He’d taken it as proof that someone might care for him.

Her reply came as he touched her face on the screen.

_Montebello Hotel. 5 pm. Room 1208_

Robbie relaxed as a different heat surfaced, his cock swelling. He knew she would've had to rearrange her schedule for him, and his chest grew warm.

He whistled as he went out to the shop floor, and smiled apologetically as he lied about a forgotten doctor's appointment.

“ _No hay problema, mijo”_ Canelo clapped him on the back. He'd known Robbie as a loud-mouthed teen who became tight-lipped after his parents died, then completely closed off after Gabe’s accident. Canelo knew Roberto was lying, but anything that reignited the light in the young man’s eyes was worth it.

* * *

 

Robbie took a cool shower when he got home, this time because he wanted to, not because the hot water tank was broken again. Gabe was spending the night at a friend's, and the silence was welcome.

He stayed longer in the shower scrubbing himself clean and shampooing his hair; he needed a haircut soon. He trimmed his nails when he got out, then scrubbed his hands again. They still looked like they belonged to a man who labored for a living, but Daisy liked it when he spanked and fingered her.

Robbie pushed away the desire, as her body came to mind; he would wait till they met before he touched himself, one of her rules for him.

He picked out a button up shirt, wanting the coolness of cotton against his skin, and after deciding to nix the leather jacket, he left home, flipping his keys.

Yeah, he was early, but LA traffic was a beast.

* * *

 

The room was a penthouse suite,  tastefully decorated in muted colors and the plush carpet looked softer than his bed at home. Robbie bit back a laugh. Maybe Gabe was right, and he had a sugar mama now.

A figure moved in the room and Robbie’s heart thudded. He glanced at the stately clock on the wall, it’s ominous hands showing it was 4:00 pm.

He was an hour early, and there was a girl in a maid's outfit, bending over the anteroom couch to fix a blue silk throw pillow.

Robbie licked his lips as his gaze roved over a round ass and her bare skin where her skirt hiked up around her thighs.

It was Daisy.

“I'm a bit early,” Robbie raised an eyebrow, then deliberately dropped his gaze down to her body again. “What are you doing here?”

Daisy glared as she straightened up, fixing her skirt with a firm tug. “I’m still finishing up a job.”

“Are all the maids here so damn mouthy?” Robbie tossed his keys on the foyer side table.

“Hello, I’m working.” Daisy rolled her eyes. “And this is the 21st century. The term is _housekeeping_.”

Robbie snorted, remembering last summer when Canelo wanted his boys to be called ‘service technicians’ because ‘mechanic’ sounded too plain.

“You're dressed as a maid. Cleaning like a maid,” Robbie said, getting into the game. “You're a fucking maid.”

It was almost comical, the way Daisy’s mouth dropped open at his biting words.

But Robbie was in a mood. He’d been thinking of fucking since he sent off that text and didn't want to go into the semantics of manual labor if they were going to role play.

“That's fucking rude,” she sputtered, her brow wrinkling.

Robbie smiled slowly, as dark thoughts took over. He locked the door, top, and bottom and pulled the chain.

“Bad language for housekeeping,” Robbie turned back to face her. “I preferred you bending over and not talking.”

“You son of a bitch.” She crossed the living room in angry strides.

But Robbie was ready for her, and he captured her arms in a smooth movement pinning it behind her back.

“You have a mouth on you,” he drew her close, noting how her cheeks were flushed. Arousal or fear? “What’s your name?” Robbie nuzzled her neck she struggled.

“What the hell is wrong with you?”

Robbie scraped his teeth along her neck, and when she shuddered, he laughed darkly. “I bet your pussy is wet.”

“You’re a fucking pig.” Daisy was wrestling against him now, and he decided to end the charade and pick her up, tossing her over his shoulder.

“You need to learn your place,” and he slapped her ass as he strode to the bedroom.

“Fuck you,” she spat, as he threw her on the bed.

Robbie glowered as he locked the bedroom door, and started unbuttoning his shirt. “You’ll get fucked all right. Walking around in that outfit.”

“I’m on a _job,_ Einstein.”

Robbie’s shirt was on the floor and he was reaching for his belt buckle. “Bring me your panties.”

Her eyes widened, and her lips parted. “My panties?”

Robbie didn’t answer, he knew she heard him. He kept staring at her, in that maid outfit. It was a short black dress that showed too much skin, and the top buttons were undone, showing her cleavage. He unbuttoned his pants, and shucked it off with his boxers till he was standing naked.

“I still don’t know what to call you,” Robbie’s voice was raspy. His hand was on his cock now, stroking it, his thumb on the meaty crown. “Tell me your name. Before I give you one.”

Daisy blinked, unsure what was happening.

“Your fucking panties.” Robbie was short on patience now and he strode towards her.

Her hands crept under her skirt, and she slowly pulled her panties down her legs. They were black lace, and when Robbie touched them, they were damp.

“You like being told what to do?” Robbie brought the lacy garment to her nose and inhaled her arousal. “Like a good cunt?”

Instead of being outraged like he thought she would, her eyes fluttered shut. Like a good cunt.

“Open your mouth.” Robbie balled her panties up, and when she obeyed, he stuffed them in her mouth, like a gag.

“I was going to fuck your mouth, but I changed my mind.” Robbie carded his hands in her hair. “You need to know your place.” And he pulled her hair, and pushed her to her knees, so her ass was in the air. She was still fully clothed, and her skirt was riding higher, and he pushed it up higher until she was exposed.

Dammit, when Daisy texted him, he didn’t think to bring lube, so fucking her ass was out of the question.

He guided his cock to her pussy. “So part of being in housekeeping is whoring?” He found her slit and the precum on his cock mixed with the wetness on her cunt. “You do this all the time?”

Her response was to arch her back and moan.

Robbie sank an inch into her, and then another. “With a tight cunt like this, you shouldn’t be a maid.” He slapped her ass, hard enough that he left a palm print. “You could get any man you want.”

She wriggled her ass, unable to speak around the panties stuffed in her mouth.

He slapped her again, then entered another inch. “Hold on to the headboard. Quick.” And no sooner had she did it, he slammed the rest of the way in, feeling her hot wetness around his throbbing dick.

He held on to her hips, and slowly pulled out completely, the wet sounds echoing in the hotel room. And when Robbie looked down and saw her wet juices on his cock, he let all his dark thoughts take over.

He angled his cock to her ass, glad her mouth was stuffed with her panties when she started to object. He parted her crease, and then leaned down and licked her, then tongued her asshole getting as much saliva as possible.

“If you were a good cunt, you would have lube on you,” Robbie told her, as he fingered her pussy, taking some of the wetness there to her ass. “This is gonna hurt.” And he pressed his dick in her ass, stretching it. “I should use my finger to stretch you,” he told her conversationally. “But I don't want to.”

The tip of his dick breached her, and she cried out, even as she held onto the headboard.

“Take the panties out,” Robbie hated how fucking turned on he was. “Tell me to stop.” His dick was throbbing, and he had to hold himself back from thrusting fully into her ass.

“More,” Daisy moaned, arching her back. “Make it hurt.”

Robbie sank another inch in, watching how her black skirt of the maid uniform was crumpled around her hips, while her bare ass had his handprints still from when he spanked her. He groaned and pushed another inch in.

She was crying out now, but in pain. Shit, he went too far.

“I’m coming out,” he slowly eased out. “Be still.”

It was hard, pulling his dick out her ass, but seeing her tear-streaked face was worse. “Fuck, I’m sorry.” He embraced her, then pulled them to fall on the bed.

But she was angry and grabbed him by the throat, squeezing till she saw fear in his eyes. “My turn now.”

And she pushed him on the bed like he weighed nothing, straddling him like she owned him.

“You think you can treat me like shit because I’m a maid?” she slapped his face, an angry red print on his cheek. “Fuck you.”

And she leaned over and kissed him, their tongues tangling while she fumbled for a package on the end table. It was baby wipes, and she pulled out a few. His dick was in her ass, and she needed to clean it before she took it.

“You are gonna be my personal fuck toy,” Daisy gasped, as she moved down to wipe off his cock. “All your cum belongs to me.” And she sucked him to get him wet again so she could mount him.

“It already does,” Robbie moaned, closing his eyes. “I haven’t since the last time we met.” He was groaning aloud now, as she sank down on him.

“And you think this is the way for us to meet again?” Daisy’s eyes were ablaze. “Talking to me like I’m your whore?” She reached out and squeezed his neck again.

Robbie’s hand shot out and loosened her grip. “Isn’t that our deal? No inhibitions? Anything goes?”

“Yeah but not you talking to me like I’m shit.” Daisy leaned over and bit Robbie’s neck.

His hips bucked upward, and then he pushed her off, flipping her over, till he was on top, “I’ve been _your_ whore for a year now. And you damn well know it.” He kissed her deeply, while his hands reached for her top.

“I need this outfit for my mission,” Daisy stilled his hands. “Don't mess it up.”

Robbie stilled, as anger overtook him. Always a fucking mission. Always fucking SHIELD. He didn’t even come in second or even third. He probably ranked below her primary care physician, maybe above her dentist.

“I said I wanted to play,” he growled. And he slammed into her in one thrust.

“Fuck,” she cried out, eyes squeezing shut. “Fuck me like you own me.”

I wish I did, Robbie though bitterly, as his hips snapped forward, again and again. She angled her body, so her clit would get the maximum pressure, and knowing how hard it was for her to cum when he was on top, he leaned down to kiss her, his hands roving her body over her uniform. He was pulling her nipples through the black fabric when she started to moan.

"Harder, harder,” she chanted, till he was painfully tweaking her nipples. He reached down and bit her neck as he thrust harder, and then she came, in long shuddering waves.

Robbie remembered just in time he didn’t use a condom, and he pulled out. She was opening her mouth to ask what he was doing, when he straddled her face and placed his dick at her mouth. Her lips had just circled his cock when he started cumming, spurting ropes of semen down her throat.

Semen was dribbling down her mouth now, and he belatedly remembered a couple inches of cock was in her ass.

“Shit,” Robbie gasped. “Sorry.” He waited a few moments till he was breathing normally, then started to get up.

“Get your ass down here,” Daisy grumbled, pulling him on her. And when he did, she kissed him, making him taste his own cum. He was hesitant at first, then he devoured her mouth as if the intimacy could bind them tighter.

“So you have a maid fantasy, huh?” Daisy broke their kiss.

“I have lots of fantasies of you,” Robbie trailed kisses down her neck. “Why are you dressed up like this?”

“I had an op on the 5th floor,” Daisy closed her eyes.

Robbie frowned. “Why did they have you dress up like a _maid_?” He released her hands, and smoothed her arms.

“It was my idea. People ignore ‘the help’.” Daisy shot him a glance. “Admit it. You didn't realize it was me at first.”

“Girl, I'd recognize that ass anywhere.”

Daisy snorted. “You probably would. Jackass.”

Robbie shook his head. “That mouth.”  He exhaled. “Why are you so early?”

Daisy bit her lip. “I came to make sure the room isn't bugged,” she breathed. “I gotta go now. I'll be back at 5 pm.”

Robbie blinked, as the weight of his rough play sank in his chest. He was such a bastard. He leaned in and kissed her gently, and wiped away her dried tears. She was always taking care of them, taking care of _him_ ,  thinking of things he didn't.

“I'm sorry,” he murmured, lamely. “I didn’t know. I thought you got a maid outfit to try something new.”

Daisy didn’t answer but simply nestled into his arms, inhaling his scent. “You smell good,” she changed the subject. “New body wash?”

“New shampoo.” Robbie closed his eyes as a surge of emotion battered him. He didn't deserve one bit of her, why did he ever think he did?

Slowly, Daisy untangled herself from him, her chocolate brown eyes wide. She didn't ask if he was okay, neither of them was.

She grabbed her panties and got off the bed then leaned over and kissed a rough cheek. “Don't worry about me. I'm fine.”

To anyone else,  it would've been an odd way to say goodbye, but Robbie knew it was because she didn't like saying it.

Sunlight was filtering through the expensive window treatments, as she smoothed her clothes, then grabbed some wipes to clean up herself some more.

“See you at five?” Robbie’s voice broke. He’d fucked up. Big time. Misjudging the scene without talking to her first.

“Keep your phone on,” Daisy looked away. “Plans might change.” She tossed the dirty wipes in a discretely placed trash can, then grabbed her panties.

Robbie’s face crumpled then smoothed. “We always gonna be honest right?” He watched as she stepped into her panties, her foot missing the first try, and she had to do it again. Her little stumble was more intimate than when his cock was in her ass. 

Daisy looked at him, her eyes glimmering.

“You didn’t say the safeword,” Robbie was desperate now. But he didn’t know how to communicate, how to beg. He only knew how to push until he got his way, to batter a target till he owned it.

Daisy’s lip trembled, and so did his.

“I don’t know how to love you,” his voice hitched. “I don’t know how-”

“That’s cause you don’t even know how to love yourself,” Daisy smiled sadly. "Don't worry about me."

“We’re fucked,” Robbie wiped his eyes. “Cause you don’t know how to love yourself either.”

Daisy laughed mirthlessly. “We really are.” She turned to walk away.

“If you come back, we can watch a movie,” Robbie blurted to her retreating back. “Or go out to eat. Or order room service.”

Daisy’s footsteps faltered, and she turned around, flashing him a smile, a genuine one. “Order room service? You think I’m your sugar mama Reyes?”

Robbie chuckled, reached for the duvet, pulling it over him. Why was he now realizing how cold he was?

He nestled into the pillow, and watched her warmly, taking in her shapely body in the maid outfit, and those intelligent eyes, and her strong hands that probably could take him out.

“Be safe,” he cautioned. “I’ll be here. Waiting.”

Daisy's smile blossomed, and she nodded shyly before leaving.

Robbie watched her till the door closed, then after making himself comfortable under the covers,  he drifted off asleep, wishing that Daisy was there, holding him.

* * *

 

He didn't hear her return but felt when she slid under the covers.

“Dais?” he mumbled, still asleep, his arms reaching for her.

“I’m back,”  she kissed his forehead. He burrowed into her chest, hugging her tight, and his hand smoothed down her maid outfit. "Don't get it rumpled." He murmured, before falling back asleep.

Daisy rolled her eyes, Robbie was always so damn bossy, even when he was half asleep. She stroked his hair, and he cuddled her tighter, his ear over her heart like he needed to hear the beating.

"This is good," Daisy thought when he started snoring lightly. She grabbed her phone and took a picture, his dark hair gleaming in the light, and his face soft with sleep and his lips slightly parted.

It was the first picture that she’d taken of him on her phone, proof that someone outside of SHIELD cared for her.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, was super nervous about posting this one!


End file.
